Up a Tree
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: The day before James and Albus come home from Hogwarts, Harry has his suspicions about Lily. I know, it's sort of bad. I do apologize for any incorrect information given in this story.


_**Sometime after the final epilogue, when everyone's kids are at Hogwarts except for Lily and Hugo, Ginny, Harry and Lily are at the park.**_

Lily's last day of school was today, the boys would be home tomorrow. Ginny and Harry had brought Lily to the park.  
Lily was on the swings, giggling merrily. She enjoyed the park more than her brothers or her cousins ever had. It was just one of the many ways she was like her mother.  
"Gringotts," Harry muttered to himself. He was reading the Daily Prophet behind a Muggle Newspaper.  
Usually, he'd do anything to play with Lily. She was his only daughter, after all. He liked to spoil her a bit. Not that he loved her more than James and Albus, but she reminded him of his mother from stories he had heard. He also was reminded of the younger version of Ginny when he looked at Lily. He loved both without comparison, though he hardly remembered his mom. Hagrid had said that it was fitting her name was Lily.  
But for some reason, Harry couldn't get himself to play with Lily today.  
"Mummy!" Lily squealed from somewhere on the other side of the playground. She giggled as she clambered up play equipment.  
Ginny smiled at her youngest who was looking over the railing on tiptoe and smiling at her. Ginny tried to climb up the same way Lily had, but decided not to. It was enough to get Lily down via slide though. Ginny reached out to her giggling little girl.  
"You're it, Lily." Ginny said and started away. It was then Lily got an extraordinary idea. She started in the other direction.  
Harry felt a tiny poke at his arm.  
"You're it, Daddy!" Lily chimed as she ran off into the woods, giggling, fiery hair floating behind her.  
He was frozen for a moment. What had just happened? He caught sight of another fiery haired female giggling and following Lily.  
He smiled then, understanding the game. He dropped his papers and ran after them.  
Down the well-worn path through the woods that the Weasly's and Potter's would use for everything from picnics(there was a clearing down the path) to hikes to games(Exploding Snap) to where James, Albus, George, Charlie, Ron, and Harry and sometimes Ginny, Hermione and Rose would use Fillbuster Fireworks(and sometimes even sneaking Quidditch practice. CoughJamesCoughGeorge).  
Lily had sense to wait for her mother, knowing her daddy wouldn't be right behind her if he even wanted to.  
"Lily!" Ginny whispered loudly.  
"Here!" Lily replied. She stepped out of the shadow of a big oak tree.  
Ginny took her hand. "Come on, sweetie."  
Lily giggled as they ran again.  
"Lily? Ginny?" Harry called as he passed over the spot a few moments later. He kept going.  
"Daddy!" a small, frightened voice squealed. Harry stopped. "Daddy, please!"  
Harry looked up and there was his darling little Lily-Flower sitting on a tree branch, holding onto the trunk for dear life and looking petrified.  
"Lily? How on earth did you make it up that tree?" he asked, just a hint of scolding in his voice.  
"I don't know Daddy!" she whimpered. "I was standing behind the tree to scare you and I thought that it should be helpful if I was able to climb it. And then the next thing I knew I was up here! Help me please!"  
Harry had to force himself not to smile and to sound concerned. "Alright Lily, where's your mum?"  
"A bit farther along."  
"Stay here, I need to get her." he replied.  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
"Because I have to, Snitch."  
"You're gonna come back here, right?"  
"Of course Lily." he headed off in the direction Ginny was.  
"Ginny? Ginny!" no answer. He tried again. "Ginevra Molly Potter!" he crashed into her.  
"Yes?" Ginny asked, looking slightly annoyed.  
"Lily's up a tree!"  
"What have you done now, Harry?" she sighed.  
"No, no!" he said. "She's literally up a tree! I believe she may be a witch."  
"Did you get her down then?"  
"I don't have my wand." Ginny rolled her eyes at him as he spoke. "You always do, don't you?"  
"One of the most powerful wizards in the world without his wand. Honestly!" Ginny muttered as she pulled out her wand. Harry gave her a light shove.  
As they headed back to Lily, Harry relayed how she got in the tree. Ginny nodded. "Growth spurt,"  
"My thoughts exactly," Harry replied.  
"Mummy!" Lily called.  
Ginny looked up, a pink skirt making the 9 year old an obvious sight. "A moment please, Lily."  
Ginny cast a spell to get her down and at the next second, Lily was right in front of her.  
Ginny knelt down. "Oh Flower, are you hurt?"  
"No," Lily said, voice skipping a bit.  
Ginny pulled her into a hug. "Good,"  
Later at home, Ginny was painting Lily's nails and they were giggling and talking.  
Lily's happy giggles could be heard from anywhere in the house. Harry'd rather listen to his daughter than the droning voice of the t.v. any day.  
Secretly, Ginny and Harry wished she wouldn't have powers. It was horrible to wish your child to be a squib, but they knew they'd be lonely once she went off to Hogwarts. They wanted to hear her happy laughter and loud music if it meant she never had to go. They wanted their little girl.  
Later, Lily was asleep in her pink room. Harry and Ginny were trying to sleep. It wouldn't be so kind as to come easily.  
"What House do you think the Hat'll put her in?" Ginny asked Harry.  
"Not a chance for Slytherin. Slight chance for Ravenclaw. I'd say it's tied between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. She's hardworking and courageous." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Why?"  
"Because l was curious," she sighed. "I just wish I could know now."  
"Me too, Ginny."  
It was silent again.  
"How are Hermione and Hugo?" Ginny asked Harry. The only reason the Weasley's weren't with them at the park was because both Hermione and Hugo were sick and Ron, immune to Hermione's words to leave, took care of them for a day.  
"I don't know." Harry replied. "Hopefully better. What a sight that will be, Rose will come home to a sick family."  
Ginny laughed a little. Rose cannot stand sicknesses.  
It grew silent again. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.  
They came to the conclusion that if Hogwarts wanted Lily, then so be it. They couldn't help if she got a letter or not in a year's time.  
"She'll be a great witch someday." Harry said.  
"I know," Ginny replied sleepily. "I know,"


End file.
